1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to loudspeakers. More particularly, the present invention relates to loudspeakers having a reversible grill attachment configured to cover a coupling hole and a speaker mounting hole on a speaker basket rim.
2. Related Art
Conventional loudspeakers are generally defined by a front face and a back section. Features of a loudspeaker typically visible on the front face include such components as a cone, a dust cap, and a surround which suspends the cone. The surround is typically fixed to a rim of a basket, which may also be visible on the front face. Features visible from the back section include such components as a magnet, the back side of the cone, a spider, terminals for connecting the speaker to an electrical signal source, and the wall and base portions of the basket.
Loudspeakers are typically mounted to other structures such as enclosures, walls, automotive wall structures, and the like. The surfaces of such structures are generally referred to in the art as baffles, and the loudspeakers are mounted thereto for stability, for directing the generated sound waves, and for improved acoustical characteristics. The sound waves generated by the loudspeaker in the direction of the front face is out of phase with the sound waves generated in the reverse direction of the front face, leading to the cancellation of the in-phase sound wave. It has been recognized that the baffle prevents such interference produced by the out-of-phase sound wave.
The shape and configuration of baffles may be considerably varied depending on the application, but are typically planar and define a front side and a back side. The baffle typically defines a hole having a sufficient diameter such that the back section of the loudspeaker fits through the hole and is positioned on the back side of the baffle. Further, the diameter of the hole will be less than that of the front face of the loudspeaker, thereby preventing the entirety of the loudspeaker to slide through the hole. In conventional configurations, the loudspeaker is mounted to the baffle in the aforementioned manner, where the front face of the loudspeaker is positioned on the front side of the baffle, and the back side of the loudspeaker is positioned on the back side of the baffle, with the loudspeaker being inserted through the hole.
Subwoofers, which are loudspeakers optimized for the generation of sound in the lowest range of the audio spectrum, are frequently utilized in car audio systems for improved bass characteristics. Subwoofers are typically mounted in the aforementioned manner, with the front face is positioned on the front side of the baffle. In most consumer settings the subwoofer is placed in the trunk and away from view, but in certain enthusiast circles, it is desirable to display and showcase the subwoofer, along with other speakers making up the car audio system. In this regard, elaborate, thematically consistent decorative elements have been utilized, often being incorporated into the design of the speakers. One such element is the grill. It is recognized that the term “grill” may also refer to a meshed structure substantially covering the entire front face; however, as used herein, a grill refers to the structure covering the basket rim. Another term which may reference this structure may be, for example, “mounting ring.”
In some situations, as will be appreciated by those in the aforementioned enthusiast circles, it has been desirable to mount the subwoofer in a reverse direction, in which the front face is positioned to face the front side of the baffle, with the back section projecting therefrom. To accommodate both mounting techniques, a grill which could be attached to either the front face or the back section of the loudspeaker was developed.
Conventional grills, and the basket capable of accommodating them, whether reversible or not, were deficient. Specifically, the grill was attached to the speaker using the same screw used to mount the speaker to the baffle. While this configuration improved the connection between the grill and the speaker, the designs capable of being incorporated into the grill were significantly limited. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an alternative loudspeaker configuration overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.